fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zrywając łańcuchy
Prolog Kilkaset lat minęło odkąd Turaga Dume odmówił The Shadowed One wybudowania bazy Mrocznych Łowców na Metru Nui. Następstwem tej decyzji był wybuch wojny, która pochłonęła wiele ofiar po obu stronach. Kiedy wydawało się, że konflikt zbliża się ku końcowi, Lariska, prawa ręka The Shadowed One, podczas próby przeciągnięcia Toa Powietrza Nidihkiego na stronę Łowców została przez niego zamordowana. The Shadowed One nie mógł puścić tego płazem, zaczął werbować nowych członków organizacji i przygotowywać się do zrównania z ziemią miasta legend. Metru Nui również wzywało na pomoc nowych Toa. Z czasem do konfliktu dołączyło się nawet Bractwo Makuta, które uznało, że gdy szeregi Mrocznych Łowców i obrońców Metru Nui będą dostatecznie przetrzebione, pozbycie się ich nie będzie stanowić wielkiego problemu. Wkrótce w wojnie zaczęły brać udział inne wyspy, które podobnie jak Makuta, liczyły na osłabienie Metru Nui i Odiny. '' ''Ostatecznie ''zwycięzcami wojny można było nazwać Metru Nui, które pomimo gniewu The Shadowed One zdołało przepędzić napastników, Odinę, Destral i Północny Kontynent, które poniosły najmniejsze straty.'' Niestety los nie był łaskawy dla Południowego Kontynentu, na którym nastąpiła wojna domowa, spowodowana przez skłócenie się bardzo wpływowej trójki osób: Toa Ognia Korda, Skakdi Wody Tordara i Vortixx Xieny, którzy planowali przejąć władzę nad całym kontynentem, w tym celu zebrali swoje własne armie. Jedynie w ich trzech wioskach życie można było nazwać ''godnym podczas gdy na reszcie kontynentu panowała bieda, a pomiędzy zwaśnioną trójka nawet po wojnie panował konflikt na tyle poważny, że nadal dochodziło do krwawych bitew.'' Rozdział I Błyskawica przecięła pochmurne niebo, rzucając przez krótką chwilę blask na osobnika w płaszczu, tak szarym jak chmury ponad nim. Stał na wzgórzu, samotny. Krople ulewnego deszczu spływały po jego odzieniu. Deszcz narastał z każdą chwilą, a wiatr robił się coraz bardziej porywisty. Większość osób w tej sytuacji porzuciłaby to miejsce i udała się na poszukiwanie jakiegoś schronienia, by przeczekać burzę. Jednak nie on, taka pogoda wyjątkowo mu odpowiadała. Cieszył się każdą kroplą, która spadała na ziemię i każdym grzmotem, który rozjaśniał niebo, tak po prostu. Spoglądał na panoramę miasta, rozpościerającego się na widnokręgu. Wysokie wieżowce zdawały się sięgać ku niebiosom, a niewidoczne stąd budynki były owocem ciężkiej pracy wielu architektów i budowniczych, wykonane z ogromną dbałością o najdrobniejsze detale, stanowiły prawdziwe dzieła sztuki, zapierające dech w piersi temu, kto miał z nimi styczność po raz pierwszy. Spędził tam parę ładnych lat. Co mógłby powiedzieć o tym miejscu? Czy dałby radę ująć w słowach jego piękno i chwałę? Cóż, gdyby ktoś zapytał go kiedyś o to miasto, miał już przygotowaną odpowiedź. To wstrętna dziura, pełna kanalii, złodziei, morderców, najgorszych przestępców oraz różnych, innych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Bogata "Elita" zamieszkiwała wieżowce, których okazały rozmiar nie mógł konkurować z wielkością ich obłudy i licznymi grzechami, które mieli na sumieniu. Na co dzień opływali w luksusach i dobrobycie, wiedli w miarę beztroskie życie. W miarę, bo od czasu do czasu trzeba było kogoś otruć lub rozczłonkować, tak dla pewności, że pozostanie się na swojej pozycji. Niestety, jeśli ktoś do nich nie należał, nie miał zbyt kolorowego życia. Każdy dzień stanowił długą, żmudną walkę o przetrwanie, o dach nad głową i pożywienie. "Pokoju" w mieście pilnowały specjalne oddziały porządkowe, dbały głównie o bezpieczeństwo elity, jak również o to, by pozostali mieszkańcy znali swoje miejsce i pracowali na rzecz swoich "panów". Zacisnął pięści w gniewie, wyobrażał sobie te wszystkie potworne tortury, którymi pewnego dnia zostanie poddana "elita". Po chwili rozluźnił się, wziął głęboki wdech, a potem wydech. Spojrzał w niebo. Burza przeminęła, zaczęło się przejaśniać. - Czas się zbierać - pomyślał - jutro ciężki dzień. *** Gdzieś na południowym kontynencie, na odludziu, leżała pewna wioska. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym na tle innych, powojennych miejscowości. Była tak samo brudna, mała i zdezelowana. Ledwie kilkanaście lichych, drewnianych chatek, połączonych wydeptanymi w trawie ścieżkami i dodatkowe zabudowania, pełniące funkcję spichlerza oraz składu narzędzi. To wszystko otoczone wątpliwej jakości fortyfikacjami, które jednak wystarczały do ochrony przez dzikimi rahi. Normalna wioska - jak na standardy południowego kontynentu. Jednakże były to tylko pozory, które starali się utrzymać jej mieszkańcy. A stanowili oni całkiem ciekawe zbiorowisko... Tysiące lat temu, na długo przed wybuchem wojny wyspę Nynrah zamieszkiwała grupa Matoran Żelaza - niezwykle uzdolnionych konstruktorów. Ich talent był znany na cały świat, a wyroby niezwykle cenione. Kwestią czasu było, że ściągnie to na nich kłopoty. Kłopoty zwane Bractwem Makuta. Zaczęło się od zamówienia na różne machiny wojenne, zrealizowali je, bo w końcu taka praca. Jednak część Matoran przeraziła się członków Bractwa, sądzili, że z tego nie wyniknie nic dobrego. W związku z tym opuścili swą ojczyznę. Cóż, mieli rację. Ci, którzy zostali na Nynrah zostali wybici, po stworzeniu pancerzy Makuta, żeby nikomu nie wyjawili ich sekretów. Zdarza się. Uciekinierzy osiedlili się na Południowym Kontynencie, gdzie wiedli w miarę beztroskie życie. To co w mniemaniu obcych uchodziło za ich dom, było ledwie atrapą. Prawdziwa siedziba Fe-Matoran znajdowała się głęboko pod ziemią. Rozległe komnaty i sieć licznych, krętych korytarzy była ich nowym miejscem pracy, gdzie bez reszty mogli oddać się swojej pasji tworzenia. Poszczęściło im się, prawda? Cóż, nie do końca... Fedar, podpierając się ręką z trudem powstał z ziemi. Wydał z siebie cichy jęk i pomasował obolałe czoło. Świat naokoło jakby zamarł, wszystkie dźwięki zostały wytłumione, a jedyne co widział to bezkształtna mieszanina różnorakich barw. Po chwili usłyszał wysoki pisk, a rozmazane plamy zaczęły przybierać różne kształty. Wśród nich mógł wyodrębnić drzewa, drewniane chatki, gromadę osób poruszających się w pośpiechu na wszystkie strony. Tylko czemu wszystko było otoczone dziwną, czerwono-złotą aurą? Przez dłuższą chwilą nie mógł zrozumieć, co się dzieje. Nie pamiętał nawet, co doprowadziło do takowego stanu rzeczy. W końcu ktoś poklepał go po plecach, świat jakby gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Wszystko wróciło do normalności. O ile normalnością można nazwa hordę uzbrojonych po zęby wojowników, maszerujących na tle pożogi trawiącej budynki i okoliczny las, ścierających się z chmarą pająkowatych robotów, otwierających w ich kierunku salwę z miotaczy Rhotuka. Ta sama osoba, która poklepała Fedara po plecach pociągnęła go za rękę i zaprowadziła pod jeden z nielicznych, nienaruszonych budynków. W drodze, kątem oka zauważył ogromnych rozmiarów, idealnie okrągły krater w ziemi. Nie był ekspertem w tych sprawach, jednak zakładał, że najprawdopodobniej powstał za sprawą mocy żywiołu i pewnie prowadził aż do warsztatu. - To twoje - powiedział Dakir, po czym wręczył mu coś, co przypominało karabin maszynowy, po chwili sam wyjął zza pleców drugi, bardzo podobny. Fedar podniósł broń na wysokość oczu i dokładnie się jej przyjrzał, następnie bardzo ostrożnie wyjrzał za ścianę. Spostrzegł, że do pająków dołączyły inne, humanoidalne roboty oraz kilku jego towarzyszy, którzy uzbrojeni w broń palną ostrzeliwali licznych wrogów. Wśród nich znaleźli się Vortixx, Skakdi i Steltianie, to w sumie go nie dziwiło, słyszał różne niepochlebne opinie na temat tych gatunków. Jednak całkiem spora ilość Toa wprawiła go w niemałe osłupienie. W końcu zwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela, uradowany, że przez tę krótką chwilę nie trafił go żaden zbłąkany pocisk. - Co to ma być? - zapytał - Co to za jedni? Dakir prychnął pogardliwie, po czym zaczął mówić z narastającym oburzeniem w głosie: - Mnie się pytasz? Pracowałem tak jak zwykle nad robotami, gdy nagle ni stąd ni zowąd ściany i sufit zaczęły drżeć. Pomyślałem sobie, że to zwykłe trzęsienie ziemi i trzeba wiać, jednak w sekundę całkiem spora część naszego warsztatu po prostu odleciała! Potem oni się pojawili i zaczęli strzelać, więc włączyliśmy nasze zabawki i ruszyliśmy na powierzchnię. Jak możesz nic nie - nagle urwał - No tak, byłeś blisko tej eksplozji... faktycznie możesz być w szoku i nic nie pamiętać. - Eksplozji?! Dobra, nieważne, później mi opowiesz. Mamy jakiś plan działania? - Eee... zniszczyć ich, zanim oni zniszczą nas? - Może być. Vertin rozpaczliwie zamachnął się buzdyganem, odpędzając od siebie gromadę pająkopodobnych robotów. Powtórzył tę czynność kilkukrotnie, za każdym razem niepewnie stawiając krok lub dwa do tyłu. Niespodziewanie jedna z maszyn wyskoczyła z tłumu pozostałych tuż pod jego nogi. Vortixx nie tracąc zimnej krwi z całej siły zdzielił ją swym orężem. Broń przebiła się przez lekki pancerz i utkwiła w podłożu. Reszta robotów błyskawicznie do niej dopadła, część z nich owinęła się wokół narzędzia połową odnóży, podczas gdy drugą wbiły w ziemię, a cześć zaczęła się wspinać po buzdyganie. Zaskoczony Xiańczyk puścił broń, jednakże jeden z robotów zdążył wskoczyć mu na prawą rękę. Vertin szamocąc się z maszyną wycofał się o kilka metrów do tyłu. Zrozpaczony starał się zerwać z siebie robota, którego metalowe nóżki wzmocniły uchwyt na jego kończynie, powodując silny ból. W panice drugą ręką chwycił za pas po sztylet, którym zaczął dźgać napastnika. Ostrze z łatwością przebiło się przez pancerzyk, kilkukrotnie kalecząc samego Vortixx. Nie przejmował się tym, wiedział, że rany i tak szybko się zagoją, a gdyby tego nie zrobił, mógłby nie mieć już ręki. Próba oswobodzenia się tak pochłonęła jego uwagę, że przestał myśleć o całej hordzie pająków, które już zdążyły go otoczyć. Przełknął ślinę zdając sobie sprawę z beznadziejności sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Zamknął oczy, modląc się o szybką śmierć. Wtem poczuł jak ziemia pod jego stopami drży, upadł na plecy, jednocześnie otwierając oczy. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu spostrzegł, że roboty częściowe zagrzebane w ziemi, zostały również uwięzione w bryłach lodu. Z uśmiechem na ustach wstał na równe nogi. Jego wybawicielami okazał się duet Skakdi, jeden odziany na biało, a drugi na czarno. Oboje obrzucili go wzrokiem pełnym pogardy, nie oczekiwali żadnych podziękowań od Vortixx, toteż ponownie połączyli swe siły, powołując do istnienia gigantyczną, humanoidalną kreaturę z lodu i ziemi. Stwór ruszył przed siebie, wymachując olbrzymimi łapskami, zmiatając wszystko i wszystkich w swoim zasięgu. Przeciwko niemu stanęła grupka Exo-Toa. Odpalając salwę z miotaczy spowodowała wybuch, w wyniku którego fragmenty monstrum rozbryzgały się po najbliższej okolicy, opadając na pozostałych walczących. Sukces maszyn był jednak pozorny, gdyż w niespełna kilka sekund Skakdi odtworzyli swe dzieło. Tym razem jeszcze większe, rozmiarami dorównujące Tahtorakowi. Trzeba przyznać, że jak na swoje pokaźne gabaryty, żywiołowa kreatura poruszała się nadzwyczaj szybko. W jednej chwili rozerwała na strzępy pancerze Exo-Toa, a parę sekund później znalazła się w sercu jednej z wielu zażartych bitew, które miały teraz miejsce. Z jej ciała wyrosły setki lodowych szpikulców, które wystrzeliły, siejąc spore straty wśród wrogów. Ci natychmiast przeszli do kontrataku. Niezliczone kule z karabinów przeszyły ciało potwora, z czego tylko nieliczne przeszły na wylot, pozostałe utkwiły w jego wnętrzu. Matoranie zaczęli się wycofywać, liczyli na to, że nacierające roboty kupią im trochę czasu, by móc wymyślić jak uporać się z kłopotliwym delikwentem. Mylili się. Monstrum od niechcenia zgarnęło je na boki, torując sobie przejście. Wtedy ktoś odpalił serię z cordaka. Wybuchowe pociski oderwały kreaturze rękę i pozostawiły w jej ciele liczne ubytki. Ale i to zdało się na nic, gdyż potwór prawie natychmiastowo się zregenerował. Jednakże, widząc, że w taki sposób można go zatrzymać chociaż na chwilę, Fe-Matoranie zaczęli ciskać w niego granaty i ponownie ostrzeliwać z cordaków. Istota zaczęła się sypać, dosłownie. Bynajmniej nie za sprawą ostatniego ataku, powód był zupełnie inny. Korzystając z tego, że najeźdźcy woleli nie mieszać się do starcia, a całą swoją uwagę skupili na rozpaczliwej walce Duchów Nynrah, Dakir niepostrzeżenie zakradł się na ich tyły. Zlokalizował Skakdi, którzy kontrolowali stwora. Wziął głęboki oddech, ostrożnie wycelował i strzelił. Uśmiercił Czarnego, jego biały kompan pozbawiony wsparcia stracił kontrolę nad żywiołem. Ich twór rozpadł się na kawałki. Bakudan uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ukryty w zaroślach z rozbawieniem przyglądał się rzezi na polu bitwy. Szczęk mieczy, trzask łamanych kości, jęki rannych i konających. Do tego płomienie, które ogarnęły najbliższą okolicę, nieustanna wymiana ognia przynosząca kolejne ofiary oraz wszechobecny chaos, który z trudem mógł ogarnąć. To wszystko tworzyło wspaniały, niepowtarzalny spektakl. A on miał miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie. Pewnym krokiem opuścił swoją kryjówkę, po czym rozpostarł szeroko ręce i wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał przyznać, że widowisko było wyśmienite, długo nie mógł oderwać od niego swojej uwagi. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że wzięcie w nim udziału musi być jeszcze ciekawszym doświadczeniem. Więc czy pozostało mu coś innego, niż tylko spróbować i przekonać się, czy miał rację? Zaśmiał się donośnie i sięgnął do sakiewki przypiętej do pasa. Wyjął z niej niewielki, szkarłatny klejnot, wielkością dorównujący małemu palcowi. Kilkukrotnie obrócił go w dłoni, po czym podniósł na wysokość oczu. Wyrzeźbiony na nim wizerunek węża rozbłysł jasnym, oślepiającym światłem. Poczuł przypływ energii. Nonszalancki Vortixx z wolna przemierzający pobojowisko nie zwrócił na siebie niczyjej uwagi. W sumie nic dziwnego, każdy był pochłonięty swoją własną walką. W końcu kątem oka dostrzegł trzyosobową grupę Matoran, którzy wspólnymi siłami przenosili rannego towarzysza w bezpieczne miejsce, za nędzne pozostałości po jednym z budynków. Wyszczerzył zęby, pomyślał, że to świetna okazja, by zadziałać. Najzwyczajniej w świecie poczłapał w ich kierunku, widocznie nie zamierzał marnować czasu na skradanie się. Z resztą to i tak nie było mu potrzebne. Pomachał im, gdy był już pewien, że znalazł się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Matoranie byli lekko zmieszani, jednak biorąc pod uwagę panującą obecnie sytuację, mieli solidne podstawy, by sądzić, że to jakaś pułapka. Jeden z nich pociągnął za spust pistoletu. Pocisk wystrzelił, jednakże zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów od celu zawisł nieruchomo w powietrzu. Sekundę potem obrócił się w pył i rozwiał na wietrze. Matoranie zamarli ze zdziwienia. - Dobra! - krzyknął Vortixx - Teraz moja kolej! Bakudan przykucnął na jednym kolanie, po czym położył dłoń na ziemi. Z czubków jego palców wydobyły się dziesiątki czerwonych błyskawic, które pomknęły po ziemi w kierunku zdezorientowanej grupki Matoran. Ci instynktownie rozpierzchli się na wszystkie strony, pozostając zranionego towarzysza na pastwę wroga. Ku ich zdziwieniu... Cisza. Nie stało się absolutnie nic. Pioruny zniknęły tak nagle, jak się pojawiły. Matoranie wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Ten, który wystrzelił wcześniej, już przymierzał się do oddania kolejnego strzału. Raptownie, na ułamek sekundy podłoże pod ich stopami ponownie pokryło się piorunami. Matoranie nie zdążyli nawet zareagować. W następnej chwili potężna eksplozja rozniosła strzępki ich ciał na wiele metrów dookoła. Vortixx roześmiał się paskudnie gdy krwawa papka obryzgała jego pancerz. Jak nie trudno się domyślić, nie był on zwyczajnym Xiańczykiem. Przez większość swego życia pełnił funkcję królika doświadczalnego Bractwa Makuta. Na skutek licznych eksperymentów, które złamały go psychicznie i skrzywiły na umyśle, posiadł jedną, aczkolwiek niesamowicie interesującą zdolność. Gdy tylko zechciał, wszystko co dotknął mógł zamienić w bombę. Przymus dotknięcia celu był jego jedynym, niestety bardzo bolesnym ograniczeniem. Za sprawą kryształu, który z całych sił ściskał w swej lewej ręce mógł jednak powiększyć swój zasięg. Oprócz tego, posiadł też kilka innych, dodatkowych umiejętności. Nie bardzo obchodziło go, na jakiej zasadzie działał ten przedmiot. I tak liczyło się dla niego tylko jedno. Siać jak najwięcej zniszczenia. Maniakalny rechoty wypełnił powietrze, gdy raz po raz huk kolejnych wybuchów roznosił się po okolicy. Bakudan był w siódmym niebie. Nikt i nic nie było w stanie mu teraz zaszkodzić, a on dobrze o tym wiedział. Ani gromada robotów, których liczebność z każdą chwilą malała, ani pociski, które nie mogły go nawet dosięgnąć. A już na pewno nie ci żałośni, słabi Matoranie, wycofujący się na skraj lasu, by ratować swe nędzne życia. - Dobra robota - odezwał się barczysty Skakdi w czerwonym pancerzu, zastępca dowódcy najeźdźców. W sumie, po tym jak spore ostrze utkwiło w piersi szefa, to on przejął jego funkcję i sprawował faktyczną władzę. - Jeszcze tylko kilka eksplozji i możemy kończyć. Zakazianin poklepał po plecach Vortixx, ten momentalnie spochmurniał i popatrzył na dowódcę spode łba. Błyskawicznie obrócił się na pięcie i złapał za nadgarstek rękę, która chwila temu spoczywała na jego plecach. - Kończyć? - zapytał z wrogością w głosie - Tylko kilka eksplozji? Wiązka czerwonych błyskawic przebiegła po ręce zaskoczonego Skakdi. - Jak możesz kazać mi kończyć, gdy prawdziwe przedstawienie dopiero się zaczyna?! Bakudan szybkim kopniakiem posłał dowódcę pomiędzy kilku jego podwładnych. Ci już sięgnęli po broń, by rozprawić się ze zdrajcę. Żywy eksperyment Makuta tylko się uśmiechnął, wybuch zakaziańczyka wyeliminował wszystkich przeciwników. Serce Fedara biło jak szalone, z trudem łapał każdy kolejny oddech. Nerwowo rozejrzał się po okolicy, cały czas dygocząc. Zewsząd otaczały go potwornie zmasakrowane trupy skąpane we krwi, pośród których walały się resztki uzbrojenia i maszyn biorących udział w walce. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się aktualnie znajduje, czy już opuścił wioskę, czy może po prostu nic z niej nie zostało. Wiedział tylko jedno. Chciał się wydostać z tego piekła. Jak najszybciej. Biegł przed siebie, zręcznie wymijając truchła leżące na jego drodze. Co jakiś czas do jego uszu docierał huk eksplozji. Zgubił broń, nie pamiętał nawet w jakich okolicznościach. Gdy uświadomił sobie własną bezbronność przyspieszył. Fe-Matoranin rozejrzał się chwilę po okolicy, rozpoznał ją. Zmierzał w kierunku starego, drewnianego mostu, który prowadził do rozległej puszczy. Liczył na to, że znajdzie schronienie w gęstwinach i nikt nie ruszy tam za nim. - Fedar! - usłyszał znajomy głos. Momentalnie zatrzymał się i obrócił w kierunku, z którego pochodził. Ujrzał Dakira, odetchnął z ulgą. Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż jemu nic się nie stało. - Dakir, co ty tu... z resztą nieważne! Chodź, musimy uciekać, oni zaraz mogą tu być! - Fedar nie zdołał wydobyć z siebie więcej słów, czuł ogień w płucach, musiał poświęcić chwilę, by w spokoju odetchnąć i wyrównać oddech - Uciekać? Fedar popatrzył na zdziwionego Dakira niczym na głupiutkie rahi. Jak mógł nie zrozumieć chyba najbardziej oczywistej rzeczy na świecie? - Tak, uciekać, idioto! Jeśli tu zostaniemy, zaraz zginiemy! - Ale... - podjął Dakir - tam walczą i giną nasi przyjaciele - wskazał kciukiem za siebie - chcesz ich zostawić na pastwę losu? Fedar zamarł na chwilę - Co... co ty pieprzysz? - Jak to co? Nasi przyjaciele walczą teraz o życie! A ty chcesz ich porzucić i ratować własną maskę! - Dziwi cię to?! - wybuchnął Fedar - Dziwi cię, że mam instynkt samozachowawczy?! Słuchaj, jest już pozamiatane. Dwóch Matoran nie zmieni w żaden sposób wyniku bitwy! Dociera to do ciebie? - Ale zawsze możemy pomóc uciec innym i uratować jakiś niedobitków! Lepiej jest umrzeć z godnością w walce, niż... Fedar mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem. - Daruj sobie... takie czcze gadanie jest dobre dla Toa, którzy zgrywają chojraków, a potem kończą jako trupy. Pomijając fakt, że ci Toa też nas zaatakowali, pozwól, że cię oświecę. To co zamierzasz zrobić to głupota, po prostu... dociera to do ciebie? Dakir zacisnął pięści w gniewie, czuł swoją bezsilność. - Dociera... ale wolę już być głupcem, niż śmieciem, który zostawia swoich towarzyszy! Fe-Matoranin ponownie zamarł, nie miał siły się dalej kłócić. Poza tym stracił już wystarczająco dużo czasu. - Dobra... niech ci będzie. Jeśli chcesz, to giń w imię głupich ideałów, ja wolę jednak przeżyć. Obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w swoją stronę. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel odprowadził go przez chwilę wzrokiem, nie mógł uwierzyć, że po tylu latach znajomości tak się rozstają. Fedar biegł cały czas utrzymując równe tempo, czuł jak opuszczają go pozostałe siły, jednak groźba rychłej śmierci motywowała go wystarczająco, by nie zwalniać. Cel znalazł się już w zasięgu wzroku. Stary, drewniany most nad rzeką. Gdzieniegdzie spróchniały lub dziurawy, ale wciąż w ogólnie dobrym stanie. Na tyle dobrym, by wytrzymać ciężar drobnego Matoranina. Jakieś dziesięć metrów przed mostem poczuł lekkie drgania podłoża, stopniowo narastające. - Nie... Pod wpływem strachu o własne życie przyspieszył. Jego wzrok utkwił na jednej z desek mostu, toteż nie ujrzał za sobą, gdzieś w oddali gigantycznej, ognistej kuli. Ale usłyszał potężny huk. - ... nie... W końcu postawił jedną stopę na moście, potem następną. Nie miał już energii, by biec, poprzestał na truchcie. Odetchnął z ulgą. Przedwcześnie. Lekkie drgania przeobraziły się w trzęsienie ziemi, dźwięk, który dotarł do jego uszu nie zwiastował nic dobrego... -... cholera - zaklął Most zarwał się, Fe-Matoranin rozpaczliwie wymachiwał rękoma. W końcu wpadł z pluskiem do lodowatej wody rzeki. Skonfundowany dopiero po chwili wpadł na pomysł wypłynięcia na powierzchnię, akurat wtedy gdy drewniana belka uderzyła go w głowę. Stracił przytomność i odpłynął z nurtem rzeki. Rozdział II Zewsząd otaczała go ciemność, od czasu do czasu docierał do niego dźwięk kropelek deszczu kapiących do kałuży. Był lekko otumaniony, ból w skroni uporczywie pulsował. Złapał się za głowę obiema dłońmi. Powoli mu się rozjaśniało, wspomnienia ostatnich wydarzeń powróciły. Uśmiechnął się smutno. A więc przeżył? A może umarł i trafił do Karzahniego? Roześmiał się, jednak wcale nie czuł szczęścia, radości, ani innych, pozytywnych uczuć. Otworzył oczy, zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Prawą ręką, opartą na kolanie podpierał głowę, druga zwisała bezwładnie. Posiedział tak chwilę bez celu, w końcu rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym przeleżał nieznany mu czas. Zgadywał, że kilka dni. Łóżko, usadowione w kącie pokoju, równolegle do ściany naprzeciwko drzwi stanowiło jedyny mebel w kwadratowym pomieszczeniu. W innym kącie pokoju, leżącym po przekątnej znajdowała się mała kałuża. Napływały do niej krople przez dziurę w drewnianym dachu. Fedar nie zdążył nawet zastanowić się nad tym, co powinien uczynić w następnej kolejności. Drzwi powoli otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem. Stała w nich Ga-Matoranka w niebiesko-szarym pancerzu. Na jego widok jakby przestraszyła się i nieznacznie cofnęła, kiedy oceniła, że jest niegroźny zbliżyła się do niego i uśmiechnęła. - A więc w końcu się obudziłeś, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała dźwięcznym, melodyjnym głosem - Tak... - bąknął po chwili milczenia - wydaje mi się, że tak - dodał po jakimś czasie - Możesz wstać? Fe-Matoranin podniósł na nią swój wzrok, stwierdził, że ma całkiem ładne, jasnoniebieskie oczy. - Ta... - To chodź, jest kilka rzeczy, które musisz teraz zrobić. Podała mu rękę i pomogła wstać, a on ruszył za nią. Poprowadziła go przez sieć długich i krętych korytarzy, przypominających mu te w jego dawnej pracowni. Zasępił się przez chwilę, mając przed oczyma obraz swojego dawnego życia, które - jak właśnie sobie uświadomił - bezpowrotnie przepadło. Chociaż lekko zastanawiało go gdzie się znajduje i jakim sposobem się tu dostał, o nic nie pytał. Fedar nigdy nie należał do tych rozmownych. Przez kilkaset ostatnich lat jego kontakty z innymi - pomijając nieliczne wyjątki - ograniczały się do wymiany próśb i poleceń przy budowie nowych narzędzi. A pamiętając niedawną masakrę, jego chęć do rozmów spadła jeszcze bardziej. Z kolei jego "przewodniczka" okazała się zupełnie inną personą. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że rozpiera ją energia. Jej chód był żywy, żwawy. Fedar kilka razy był skłonny pomyśleć, że Matoranka zaraz zacznie podrygiwać, jak do rytmu jakiejś skocznej melodii. Cały czas uśmiechnięta, prawie roześmiana stanowiła jego absolutne przeciwieństwo. W związku z tym nie miała zamiaru przebyć całej drogi w milczeniu. Rozmowę zaczęła od tego, co uznała za najważniejsze. Po wyjawieniu swojego imienia, które brzmiało Nis, wyjaśniła Fedarowi, że kilka dni temu znalazła go wraz z przyjacielem w pobliżu rzeki, po czym wspólnymi siłami zabrali go do ich kwatery. To właśnie spotkanie z owym przyjacielem było celem ich wędrówki. Potem starała się szczegółowo wypytać go o to skąd pochodzi i co się z nim stało. Z początku Fedar chciał wykręcić się amnezją, ale uznał, że to tandetny i idiotyczny pomysł. Wolał jednak nie zdradzać jej, że jest Duchem Nynrah. Nie bardzo mijając się z prawdą powiedział, że jak to na wojnie bywa zniszczono mu dom, przyjaciół pewnie zabito, a dalszych wydarzeń sam nie pamięta. Przyjął wyrazy współczucia, po czym ledwo powstrzymał się przed westchnięciem na początek "smutnej historii" Nis. Szczęśliwie nie musiał się z nią zapoznawać, gdyż w końcu doszli do celu. Matoranka otworzyła drewniane drzwi i gestem ręki zaprosiła Fedara do jasnego pomieszczenia. Pomieszczenie było ogromne i okrągłe, oświetlone kamieniami świetlnymi. Sklepienie podtrzymywały liczne belki, wokół których walały się jakieś worki i skrzynie, których zawartość nie bardzo interesowała Fedara. Na środku znajdował się duży, również ogromny stół. Na oko mogłyby przy nim siedzieć dwa tuziny osób, jednakże siedział przy nim tylko Ta-Matoranin z Hau na twarzy, obok którego dosiadła się Nis. Fedar zajął miejsce naprzeciwko. - Imię jakieś masz? - zapytał na dzień dobry Ta-Matoranin - Nie żeby mnie to jakoś specjalnie obchodziło, po prostu to może ułatwić nam komunikację. - Oho, przyjemniaczek - przemknęło przez myśl konstruktorowi, po czym w końcu wypalił: - Fedar - Atum, miło poznać - Fedar wyczuł w jego głosie coś, przez co szczerze zwątpił w prawdziwość jego słów. Na pytanie o pochodzenie Fe-Matoranin powtórzył to, co wcześniej usłyszała Nis, jego rozmówca słuchał z ogromną uwagą. Historia króciutka, aczkolwiek tyle wystarczyło. Atum ucieszył się, przybysz nie wydawał się groźny, ani szalony. Najwyżej trochę dziwny. Ale grunt, że niegroźny, a to go najbardziej martwiło. Potem role się odwróciły, Fedar dowiedział się, że znajdują się w opuszczonej kopalni Onu-Matoran, która - całkiem zabawny zbieg okoliczności - podobnie jak pracownia braci Fedara znajdowała się niegdyś pod malutką wioską, z której zostało tylko kilka desek. - Dlaczego? - Kto wie? Onu-Matoranie już tak mają, jak się zabiorą do roboty, to ciężko ich od niej oderwać, pewnie się zapędzili i... no, tyle. - Rozumiem... - A więc, nie masz dokąd pójść? - Nie mam. - Wiesz... - Atum spojrzał na Nis, która kiwnęła znacząco głową - Chociaż nie byłem jakoś szczęśliwy z tego powodu, Nis w końcu mnie przekonała... jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać z nami. Fedar krążył wzrokiem, raz po swojemu rozmówcy, raz po radosnej Matorance. - Cóż... - nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć - dziękuję wam. - Tylko nie myśl, że będziesz mógł tu całymi dniami leżeć maską do góry i się lenić, co to to nie! - Zakrzyknął Ta-Matoranin i wstał od stołu. Niezgrabnie wyminął rozmaite rupiecie na podłodze i pochwycił średnich rozmiarów torbę, do tej pory leżącą przy najbliższej belce. Z równie wielką gracją wrócił do stołu i rozsypał na nim zawartość torby - mnóstwo owoców madu zmieszanych z innymi, zielonymi i okrągłymi. - Żyjemy na tym przeklętym Południowym Kontynencie, tutaj każdy dzień to walka o przetrwanie i pożywienie - na jego twarzy zagościł lekki uśmiech, niewidoczny spod Hau - Więc w sumie, to może nawet dobrze, że się nam trafiłeś, więcej rąk do pracy. - Hm... w każdym z tych worków macie jedzenie? - W większości, a paru jakieś graty... na podłodze w sumie też. - Skąd to wszystko wzięliście? Onu-Matoranie zostawili to w kopalni? - Nie, ukradliśmy. No i co robisz takie miny? Przecież wiesz jak się żyje na kontynencie, trzeba sobie jakoś radzić. A ty od jutra będziesz nam pomagał, jak coś nie pasuje to droga wolna, nikt cię na siłę nie trzyma. Jak na każdego wielkiego, szlachetnego bohatera z ideałami Fedar powinien teraz wstać od stołu i zacząć wywód, o tym jakie to złe i niemoralne, że pewnie jest inny sposób. Ale Fedar nie był ani wielki, ani szlachetny. Był tylko słabym Matoraninem, który nie miał nic, a instynkt samozachowawczy kazał mu przeżyć. Rozumiał sytuację i podzielał zdanie Atuma. - Nie, wszystko jest w porządku. *** Servion było jednym z nielicznych miast na nadszarpniętym wojną kontynencie, o którym można było powiedzieć, że uchowało się w dobrym stanie. W sumie nic dziwnego, stanowiło swego rodzaju stolicę ziem należących do Korda i miejsce, w którym często przebywał. Z tego powodu było jego oczkiem w głowie. Toa Ognia od dawna marzył o metropolii, która swą wielkością przyćmiłaby Metru-Nui i stanowiłaby swoisty pomnik jego wpływów i potęgi. Cel ten w pewnym stopniu zrealizował. Wieżowce symbolizujące jego pychę sięgały ku niebiosom, a w nocy ich światło przyćmiewało gwiazdy. Blask dobrze widoczny na wiele kio przyciągał do siebie podróżnych, często gotowych zatracić się w tym, co metropolia miała do zaoferowania. A było tego wiele, praktycznie każdy mógł znaleźć tu coś dla siebie. Liczne kasyna, puby oraz inne lokale oferujące mniej lub bardziej wyszukane trunki, sklepy o szerokim asortymencie, w których można było znaleźć prawie wszystko, nawet towary z czarnego rynku. Rozległe parki, kuszące swą zielenią. Ponadto obiekty sportowe, stadiony, na których odbywały się mecze Kolhii lub wyścigi rahi, walki na pięści, oczywiście wszędzie regularnie obstawiano zakłady. Kord był zdania, że jeśli ma zapanować nad kontynentem sama armia nie wystarczy. Oczywiście miał ją, potężną. Tak samo jak Xiena i Tordar, jego rywale. Wiedział jednak, że to za mało. Potrzebował czegoś, czego oni nie mają. A było to poparcie. Poparcie ludności kontynentu, która mając przed sobą liczne przyjemności dobrowolnie odda się pod jego panowie, ograniczając przy tym zbrojne interwencje i straty w ludziach. Właśnie dlatego w jego mieście luksusy były na wyciągnięcie ręki. To znaczy, o ile ktoś miał pieniądze... Samozwańczy władca chciał pokazać się z dobrej strony, tworząc pozory, że jest kimś innym, niż w rzeczywistości. Reformator, ofiara wojny domowej, która nie mogła pozwolić na rozdarcie Południowego Kontynentu między dwoje głupców i cierpienie niewinnych, czym argumentował swój udział w wojnie. Jednak prawda była taka, że... cóż, mówiąc łagodnie był potworem. Okrutnym, zadufanym w sobie sadystą myślącym o innych jak o pionkach w jego grze. Każde życie stracone na wojnie domowej było "nieuniknionym poświęceniem", by zrealizować jego plany i zaspokoić ogromne ego. Obrzeża miasta stanowiły slumsy, którymi rządziły małe gangi i grupy przestępcze, wyłudzające haracz od nędzarzy, posyłanych do lepszych dzielnic miasta w roli żebraków. Jako, że kalecy wzbudzali większe współczucie, czasem dochodziło do okaleczeń, nazywanych "niefortunnymi zrządzeniami losu". W slumsach kwitła anarchia i przestępczość. Co na to mieszkańcy Servion? Nie wiedzieli, albo nie nie chcieli wiedzieć, co się tam dzieje. Strażnicy Korda zapewniali im bezpieczeństwo i pewność, że są na stałe odcięci od groźnego marginesu. Sam Toa Ognia miał tam swoich ludzi, którym od czasu do czasu posyłał pewne dary, by kupić ich lojalność. Widział ich głównie w roli pospolitego ruszenia, czytaj: mięsa armatniego. Chociaż od czasu do czasu znalazł się ktoś, kto zasłużył na mały "wypadek", a oni perfekcyjnie nadawali się do tego zadania. Na upartego mógł znaleźć dla nich inne zajęcie. Fedar nie był zachwycony na wieść o tym, że to właśnie stąd będzie musiał "pozyskiwać" to co niezbędne do przeżycia. Nienawidził tłumu i miejskiego zgiełku, czuł się tam uwięziony i przytłoczony jak rahi w klatce. Ale rozumiał, że nie miał wyboru. Dlatego nie narzekał, w każdym razie nie robił tego zbyt głośno. Pierwsze wizyty w mieście spędził na poznawaniu różnych uliczek, skrótów oraz ciasnych przejść, którymi mógłby uciec po kradzieży. Bardziej lub mniej udanej. Przy okazji przyglądał się się "zawodowcom" w pracy. Najczęściej jedna osoba udawała się do jakiegoś stoiska i prowokowała handlarza do pościgu, a to kradła coś na jego oczach, a to obrzucała go wyzwiskami lub przedmiotami. Albo wszystko na raz. Wtedy druga osoba korzystając z tymczasowej nieobecności właściciela kradła jego towary i uciekła z pełnym workiem. Prosta sprawa. W teorii. Niektórzy szybko odpuszczali, a niektórzy byli naprawdę zawzięci. Wtedy znajomość miasta okazywała się nieoceniona. Po paru obserwacjach jego nowi przyjaciele uznali, że już nadszedł właściwy czas. Miał pomagać Atumowi w szybkim zebraniu towaru, kiedy Nis będzie odwracać uwagę jakiegoś Vortixx. Był spięty, w końcu co innego przyglądać się kradzieży z boku, a co innego brać w niej udział. Ale wiedział, że jakoś sobie poradzi. Bo musi sobie poradzić. Po jako tako mentalnym przygotowaniu Fe-Matoranin zajął uprzednio wyznaczoną pozycję. Przysiadł w pobliżu swoistego skrzyżowania dróg, którymi dziesiątki klientów przemierzały targ. Z lekko podniszczonym i pobrudzonym pancerzem oraz sporych rozmiarów workiem sprawiał wrażenie żebraka. Żebraka z aspiracjami. Udając, że strzepuje brud z ramienia skierował wzrok ku stoisku z o owocami pewnego Vortixx. Nis już przy nim była. Akcja się zaczęła, nie było odwrotu. Powiedziała coś, a raczej wykrzyczała. Fedar nie był pewny co, ale na widok miny sprzedawcy nie mógł się powstrzymać od parsknięcia śmiechem. Matoranka zabrała garść owoców, jednym z nich rzuciła w twarz Xiańczyka, po czym nieznacznie się od niego odsunęła. Ten zgodnie z planem ruszył w jej kierunku. Wtedy też Fedar i Atum dopadli do jego stoiska i pospiesznie zamaszystymi ruchami rąk zgarnęli sporą cześć jego towaru do swoich worków. Matoranie spojrzeli po sobie, Atum szeroko się uśmiechnął. Ta-Matoranin już miał pogratulować pomocnikowi łatwego zwycięstwa, jednak szybko przyszło im się przekonać, że stoisko tylko z pozoru pozostało bez ochrony. W ich kierunku biegł wysoki, barczysty Skakdi, który krzyczał coś w swoim ojczystym języku. Fedar zgadywał, że to nic miłego. Niewiele myśląc rzucił się do ucieczki, podobnie jak Atum, który oczywiście obrał inną drogę. Duch Nynrah zaklął, kiedy zorientował się, że Zakazianin ruszył właśnie za nim. Biegł ze wszystkich sił wzdłuż chodnika, naładowany po brzegi worek ciążył mu, cały czas czuł jego ogromny ciężar. Odwrócił się na chwilę, dystans między nim a Skakdi zaczął maleć. Nie tylko ścigany to zauważył, twarz goniącego wykrzywił paskudny grymas, który w zamyśle miał być chyba uśmiechem. Fe-Matoranin zrozumiał, że musi pozbyć się zbędnego balastu, inaczej będzie z nim krucho. Bez większego żalu upuścił worek, pozbawiony obciążenia przyspieszył. Ponownie spojrzał za siebie, liczył na to, że Skakdi zabierze łup i odpuści. Jak widać Zakaziańczykowi bardziej zależało na dorwaniu złodzieja, niż na skradzionym towarze, gdyż przeskoczył nad workiem i kontynuował pościg. Matoranin odbił w lewo, do szerokiej uliczki pełnej przechodniów. Miał nadzieję, że jego mała postać szybko utonie w ich morzu. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że Skakdi, z którym miał do czynienia był obdarzony wzrokiem prześwietleniowym... Fedar z trudem manewrował między nogami pieszych, starając się ich wyminąć i nie zostać stratowanym przez tłum niezwracający uwagi na jego drobną postać. Poszukiwacz obrał z kolei inną metodę, dzięki swojej sile fizycznej po prostu odrzucał na boki wszystko i wszystkich, którzy stanęli mu na drodze. Robił przy tym sporo zamieszania i zwracał na siebie uwagę, jednak już dawno podążając za tropem uciekiniera wkroczył do tej szemranej dzielnicy miasta, gdzie nie było żadnej straży, która mogłaby się nim zainteresować. W sumie nawet gdyby takowa się znalazła, strażnicy zastanowiliby się dwa razy, zanim ruszyliby zwrócić uwagę komuś jego gabarytów. W końcu znajomość miasta opłaciła się, Duch Nynrah wybiegł z tłumu i dał susa do małego, brudnego zaułka. Skakdi zaśmiał się. Nie było stamtąd wyjścia. W każdym razie, tak mu się tylko wydawało. Gdy zdawało się, że Fe-Matoranin zaraz zderzy się ze ścianą, ten zrobił wślizg. Przez znajdującą się w niej małą szczelinę przedostał się na drugą stronę. Pomocnik handlarza zaryczał wściekle, nachylił się do dziury jednak nie mógł wypatrzeć złodziejaszka, a tym bardziej się przez nią przecisnąć. W przypływie frustracji uderzył pięścią w ziemię. Kilka godzin później Fedar wrócił do kryjówki. Był niespokojny, obawiał się, że za zawalenie akcji czekają go różne nieprzyjemności. Od krzyków i ostrych słów, po wyrzucenie z nowego lokum i pozostawienie na pastwę losu. Zdziwił się, gdy na powitanie został uściskany przez Nis, a potem poklepany po plecach przez Atuma, który - Fedar nie mógł w to uwierzyć - pogratulował mu dobrej roboty. - Takie komplikacje jak dzisiaj często się zdarzają - wyjaśnił Ta-Matoranin - Dzięki temu, że było nas dwóch i tak długo odciągałeś tamtego wielkoluda udała nam się wyjść na plus. Heh, zapowiada się na to, że czeka nas świetna współpraca. Atum wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Fedara, który po chwili wahania ją uścisnął. Mijały dnie, potem tygodnie, aż w końcu miesiące. Raz na jakiś czas Matoranie wybierali się do Servion, by uzupełnić swoje zapasy. Jedne wypady były mniej lub bardziej udane, a inne kończyły się fiaskiem. Zdarzyło się nawet, że raz zostali złapani i dość dotkliwie pobici. Fedarowi było wtedy bliżej do śmiechu, niż do płaczu. Uświadomił sobie, że ostatnio spędzał cały swój czas z Nis i Atumem, że dzielili swoje radości i smutki, zwycięstwa i porażki oraz wspierali się wzajemnie. Czy to nie na tym polegała przyjaźń? Rozdział III Do miasta Servion zawitał pewien osobnik. W sumie przez metropolię codziennie przewijały się setki różnych podróżników, od bogatych handlarzy eksponujących swoje towary na ulicach miasta, po zwykłe przybłędy poszukujące swojego miejsca na świecie. On nie był ani handlarzem, ani przybłędą. Był Toa. I to nie byle jakim, weteranem wojny, która wyniszczyła ten niegdyś piękny kontynent. Przybył z konkretną misją, Zakon Mata Nui zlecił mu wybadanie panującej tu sytuacji. Od kiedy Południowy Kontynent został ogarnięty wojną domową, stracił wszelki kontakt z resztą świata, Helryx obawiała się, że jeśli konflikt zostanie rozstrzygnięty, jego zwycięzca może pokusić się o podbój innych wysp, a na to nie mogła pozwolić. Tercar zaklął pod nosem, wbiegł w tłum przechodniów i szybkim ruchem odepchnął na bok parę Vortixx, rzucając przy tym krótkie "przepraszam". Jeszcze kilka minut temu płacił innemu przedstawicielowi tego gatunku za mapę miasta i okolic, której nie zdążył nawet przestudiować z powodu nagłej kolizji z drobną Ga-Matoranką. On jedynie stracił równowagę, ona natomiast padła na ziemię bez ruchu. Kiedy zbliżył się do niej i przykucnął, by sprawdzić stan poszkodowanej, ta otworzyła oczy, po czym wybiła się w powietrze i kopnęła go w podbródek. Chwilę potem uciekła z małym woreczkiem, który do tej pory Toa miał przypięty do pasa. Toa Ziemi przeszło przez myśl, że nie jest najlepszym szpiegiem. Agentem. Czy kim tam Helryx kazała mu być. Złodziejka biegła już kilkanaście minut, nogi zaczęły ją boleć, dodatkowo czuła jakby ogień wypalał jej płuca. Ruch na ulicach był dzisiaj wyjątkowo duży. Nie miała dosyć miejsca, by wyminąć Matoranina niosącego amforę, który nagle ukazał się na jej drodze pośród wszechobecnego motłochu. Spróbowała wykonać jakiś manewr, daremnie. Nieunikniona kolizja zaowocowała wytrąceniem glinianego naczynia, które rozbiło się z trzaskiem na ziemi. Większość lepkiego trunku zmieszała się z piaskiem i brudem, jedna część wina ochlapała jej nogi. Nie przejmując się tym biegła dalej. Przez chwilę spojrzała za siebie, po czym westchnęła zrezygnowana. Pośród przechodniów dostrzegła postać biegnącego Toa Ziemi z Pakari na twarzy, dystans między nimi powoli malał. - Zwykle szybko odpuszczają, dlaczego ten musi być taki uparty? - pomyślała Uśmiechnęła się, wzmocniła uścisk na skradzionym worku. Pewnie musi być tam coś cennego, skoro tak wytrwale ją goni. W końcu opuściła tłum i skierowała się do prawie pustej ulicy. Nerwowo zerkała na wszystkie strony, wypatrując jakiejś przecznicy. Wpadła do ciasnej uliczki między dwoma budynkami, charakterystyczny chlupot docierał do jej uszu, gdy stąpała po kałuży. Na końcu drogi znajdowały się dwie drewniane skrzynie, tuż pod niewysoką ścianą. Była pewna, że dzięki nim da radę przedostać się na drugą stronę. Nogi bolały ją coraz bardziej, najchętniej gdzieś by usiadła i odpoczęła. Ale nie mogła sobie na to pozwolić. Jeszcze nie. Dopadła do pierwszej skrzyni i szybko się na nią wspięła, usłyszała jak okradziony Toa wchodzi w kałużę, był za blisko. Serce podeszło jej do gardła. Zmobilizowała się i w kilka następnych sekund wdrapała się na ścianę. Kątem oka zauważyła, że dzieli ich ledwie sześć bio. Zeskoczyła, nie wiedziała jak, ale upadła tak, że niczego sobie nie połamała, a worek ciągle był w jej posiadaniu. Leżała na ziemi, była pewna, że ściana kupi jej te kilka niezbędnych sekund, by wstać na równe nogi i kontynuować ucieczkę. Nie spodziewała się, że Tercar zamiast bawić się w omijanie przeszkody, woli zrobić użytek ze swojej kanohi i ją zniszczyć. Zamarła gdy sterta kamiennych odłamków przeleciała nad jej głową. Obróciła się na bok, nie widziała jak Toa wyciąga po nią rękę. Zamiast tego dojrzała po drugiej stronie alejki znajomą postać, Ta-Matoranina w czerwonym pancerzu. Niewiele myśląc rzuciła mu worek, chwilę przed tym jak znalazła się półtora bio nad ziemią, trzymana za kark przez Toa. Ten wybałuszył oczy, Ta-Matoranin pomachał mu i pobiegł wzdłuż niezaludnionego chodnika. Tercar wiedział, że jest zbyt zmęczony, by go dogonić. Jego ostatnia nadzieja leżała w mocy żywiołu. Wcześniej obawiał się zniszczeń, które mógłby wyrządzić i strażników, którym musiałbym się potem tłumaczyć. Wiązało się to z ryzykiem, że go zapamiętają, a co za tym idzie przy ich ewentualnym następnym spotkaniu zwracałby na siebie uwagę, utrudniając misję. Mimo wszystko zawartość torby była dla niego zbyt cenna. Już przymierzał się do działania, gdy nagle... Dwóch Steltian klasy niższej wyskoczyło z zaułka i zagrodziło Matoraninowi drogę, jeden z nich, odziany w szary pancerz złapał zdezorientowanego uciekiniera i podniósł go na tyle wysoko, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nieprzyjemny śmiech towarzyszący pojawieniu się barczystego Skakdi Ognia wypełnił alejkę, wszyscy przechodnie ustępowali mu drogi, po czym pośpiesznie ewakuowali się, jak najdalej od niego. Pod pachą trzymał trzeciego Matoranina, w srebrnym pancerzu. - No, no, no! I kogo my tu mamy? - przemówił ochrypłym głosem. - W końcu daliście się złapać, co? Skakdi skinął rękę, Steltian odwrócił Ta-Matoranina w jego stronę. - Muszę przyznać... - podjął po chwili milczenia - że inaczej wyobrażałem sobie nasze następne spotkanie. Ale ty pewnie sądziłeś, że do niego nigdy nie dojdzie, co? - J-jak? Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie będziemy? - wykrztusił Atum Skakdi zbliżył się do jeńca i wyszczerzył swoje paskudne zębiska. - Cóż, myślałeś, że mnie można tak po prostu okraść, że po tym zapomnę? Że odpuszczę? Ha! Zapominasz kim jestem? Mam ludzi wszędzie, co chwila dochodziły do mnie wieści o twoich kolejnych wypadach, tygodniami analizowałem wasze trasy ucieczek, w końcu odkryłem wasze drogi. Kazałem moim chłopcom cały czas się przy nich kręcić, gdybyście znowu coś zmalowali. - po chwili milczenia prychnął i splunął w zamaskowaną twarz. Skakdi Ognia obrócił się w kierunku Tercara i ponownie uśmiechnął. - Heh, stary! Nawet nie wiesz jak wielką przysługę mi wyświadczyłeś! Tercar stał jak wryty, nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Widząc zdziwienie w jego oczach Zakaziańczyk postanowił go oświecić. - Nazywam się Bilg - przemówił - Tak, słuch cię nie myli, ten Bilg - położył większy nacisk na wypowiedzenie ostatnich dwóch słów, po czym rozpostarł szeroko ręce i uniósł głowę do góry - Poważny, wpływowy biznesmen, szanowany obywatel i za pozwoleniem miłościwie nam panującego Korda, władca pięknej dzielnicy miasta, którą niektórzy mają czelność nazywają slumsami. Slumsami, wyobrażasz to sobie!? Moje piękne królestwo, eh... ale dosyć o mnie. Pewnie nie bardzo rozumiesz co dokonuje się na twoich oczach, cóż, postaram się wyjaśnić. Tak, by nawet Toa to zrozumiał. Otóż, ta trójka to złodzieje. Wstrętni, parszywi złodzieje, którzy nie dość, że nie płacą mi należytych podatków od swoich zarobków, to jeszcze mają czelność okradać moich ludzi! Toa, jesteście tacy prawi, pewnie z trudem wyobrażasz sobie taką bezczelność i brak szacunku, ale musisz wiedzieć, że takie rzeczy się dzieją! Z tego co powiedział Bilg, Tercar wywnioskował, że jego rozmówca musi być jakimś okolicznym hersztem, który trzęsie dzielnicą biedy i zbiera od jej mieszkańców haracz. Matoranie musieli zadrzeć bezpośrednio z nim albo z jego ludźmi. Nieciekawie. - Ale dzisiaj sprawiedliwości stało się zadość! - kontynuował - I to dzięki tobie! Gdybyś tak długo nie uganiał się za tym małym śmieciem, moi ludzie nie zdążyliby obstawić tylu dróg. Cóż, należy ci się nagroda, przyjacielu. Ja, wielki Bilg mam zamiar nagrodzić cię bardzo hojnie! Nie dość, że pozwolę ci zachować życie, to dam ci jeszcze zabrać ze sobą twój tobołek! Skakdi Ognia wyszarpał zdobycz z uścisku Atuma, po czym niedbale rzucił go pod nogi Toa Ziemi. - A teraz opuść tę Matorankę i... w sumie nie wiem, wypij kolejkę za moje zdrowie, czy coś. Idź sobie, tyle. Tercar ostrożnie schylił się po worek, cały czas nie spuszczając wzroku z bandyty, intuicja mówiła mu, że to zwykły fortel i zaraz nastąpi atak. Tym razem intuicja była w błędzie. Matoranka jęknęła cicho gdy przechwycił ją jeden z oprychów. Tercar stał w miejscu, czekając na obrót wydarzeń. - He? Nadal tu jesteś? Czekasz, aż się rozmyślę? - Powiedz mi... Bilg. Co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić? - zapytał Toa, jego wzrok przez chwilę spotkał przerażone spojrzenie Matoranki - Co zamierzam? - Herszt parsknął śmiechem - Zamierzam wymierzyć im sprawiedliwość. Bo widzisz, mój przyjacielu, ze mną się nie zadziera. Tak samo jak wypełnia się moje polecenia, gdy mówię, żebyś sobie poszedł, to to robisz, rozumiesz? - Rozumiem - westchnął zrezygnowany sługa Zakonu, po czym sięgnął za pas po miecz - Rozumiem też, że nie planujesz wobec nich nic miłego, domyślam się co chcesz zrobić i nie mogę na to pozwolić. Skakdi zamurowało, grymas wściekłości wykrzywił jego paskudną facjatę. - Ty... łaskawie darowałem ci życie, a teraz będziesz je nadstawiał za złodziei, którzy jakbyś zapomniał próbowali cię okraść? - Tak, bo widzisz, Bilg... w gruncie rzeczy, jestem Toa, a my już tak mamy. Toa Ziemi pochwycił miecz oburącz i zaszarżował, chciał zakończyć starcie nim jeszcze zdążyło się zacząć. Wiedział, że z racji na krótki dystans, który dzielił go od Bilga, oponent nie zdoła dobyć broni. Jednak żeby się obronić, wcale nie była mu potrzebna. Jego oczy rozbłysły jasnym, czerwonym blaskiem. Dwie laserowe wiązki pomknęły w kierunku szpiega, który w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się płazem miecza. W następstwie wytracił cały swój impet, po czym runął z łoskotem na ziemię. Opryszek przez ten czas zdążył uzbroić się w potężny, dwuręczny topór. Z dzikim okrzykiem na ustach rzucił się na przeciwnika, uderzając znad głowy. Tercar nawet nie łudził się, że zdoła zablokować ten atak. Przeturlał się na bok, jednak w ten sposób wpadł tylko z deszczu pod rynnę. Skierował się wprost pod grot włóczni steltianina, którą na szczęście zdołał odbić szybkim ruchem miecza. Bandyta ponownie przystąpił do ataku, starając się przebić leżącego. Toa odchylił głowę, oręż utkwił wbity w ziemię, w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą się znajdowała. Szybkim ruchem złapał za drzewce, aktywując Pakari wyszarpał broń z rąk właściciela i wykorzystał, by podciąć mu nogi. Watażka chciał przystąpić do dalszego natarcia, jednak przez nadlatującą włócznię został zmuszony do uniku. Sługa Zakonu powstał na równe nogi i odskoczył do tyłu, rozglądając się po polu bitwy. Oczekiwał ofensywy ze strony trzeciego zbójcy, jednak ten sterczał przy pojmanych Matoranach, pilnując, by żaden nie uciekł. Jak widać nie miał zamiaru mieszać się do starcia. Jeszcze nie. Rozbrojony Steltianin podniósł się z ziemi chwilę po nim i wyjął z pochwy długi sztylet o lekko zakrzywionym ostrzu. Wraz ze swoim szefem zataczał koła wokół oponenta, jednocześnie minimalnie się do niego zbliżając. W końcu pachołek naskoczył na przeciwnika i wyprowadził kilka szybkich cięć wymierzonych w tętnice oraz punkty witalne. Tercar zręcznie wymijał wszystkie z nich, przez co sztylet przecinał jedynie powietrze. W końcu zbir zdecydował się wyprowadzić pchnięcie, Toa odbił w bok schodząc mu z drogi. Gdy rywal nachyliwszy się do przodu znalazł się tuż obok niego, weteran chwycił go za nadgarstek i wykorzystując Pakari zmiażdżył mu rękę. Wtem usłyszał za sobą maniakalny śmiech i towarzyszący mu świst, nie zwiastowało to niczego dobrego. Niewiele myśląc dał przed siebie susa, odwracając się w locie, miecz miał ciągle w pogotowiu. Spostrzegł jak topór Bilga bez żadnego oporu przelatuje przez żebra zaskoczonego Steltiana. Widocznie chciał wygrać walkę bez względu na to, czy ucierpią przy tym jego ludzie. W sumie pewnie miał ich na pęczki, jeden lub dwaj mniej nie robili mu różnicy. Stali chwilę w bezruchu, mierząc się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie oprych dobiegł do przeciwnika. Padł cios. Ich oręże skrzyżowały się. Obaj napierali na siebie ze wszystkich sił. Początkowo potężnie zbudowany Bilg górował nad rywalem, zmuszając go do cofania się. Gdy Toa aktywował Pakari wystarczyła krótka chwila, by przejął inicjatywę. Oczy Skakdi ponownie zaczęły emanować blaskiem, jednak nim wystrzeliły laserem Tercar odrzucił wysoko w górę swój miecz, wraz z toporem, o który zahaczył. Zdziwiony herszt minimalnie odleciał do tyłu, wystarczyło to, by promienie przeleciały wysoko ponad pierwotnym celem. Większość istot po użyciu laserowego wzroku staje się na chwilę ślepa. Nie inaczej było w przypadku Bilga, jednak tym razem ten stan miał się utrzymać znacznie dłużej. Prawa dłoń Toa Ziemi zacisnęła się na jego głowie, z kciukiem wbitym w oczodół. Rozpaczliwy krzyk wydobył się z ust Zakaziańczyka, który bezradnie machał rękami, starając się odrzucić adwersarza. Tercar ponownie użył Kanohi i wymierzył silny cios w podbródek, uprzednio zwalniając uścisk. Rzezimieszek przeleciał kilkanaście bio i wylądował niemalże pod stopami podwładnego. Wierzgając z bólu trzymał obie dłonie nad pustym oczodołem tamując intensywne krwawienie. Wypluł kilka zębów i wycharczał kilka niezrozumiałych obelg. W końcu przemówił do sługi: -Argh... na co do cholery czekasz!? Zarżnij gnoja! Steltianin skinął głową, jednak szef nie dostrzegł tego gestu, widocznie zajęty swoimi problemami. Łotr obrócił w dłoniach halabardę, powolnym krokiem zbliżając się do celu. - Urwę ci łeb i... - nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się co pomagier zamierzał uczynić po dekapitacji, nie po tym jak Tercar cisnął w jego kierunku toporem Bilga. Przerażony wojownik padł na kolana, a nadlatująca śmierć prawie musnęła jego głowę. Atum odetchnął z ulgą opierając się plecami o ścianę jednego z zaułków. Złapał się za głowę i przysiadł, starając się uporządkować myśli krążące w jego głowie. Ukradkiem rzucił okiem na towarzyszy po jego prawicy. Znajdowali się w podobnej pozycji, dygotali na całym ciele, oddychali przez usta z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Byli przestraszeni i zmęczeni, ale też żywi - i co najważniejsze - bezpieczni. Chyba. Ta-Matoranin po chwili wahania wyjrzał za ścianę, starając się za bardzo nie wychylać. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to Bilg rzucający się w spazmach bólu na ziemi i krzyczący coś w swoim ojczystym języku. Albo wrzeszczący coś bez sensu. Oprócz niego leżał tam bez ruchu pierwszy Steltian, podczas gdy drugi znajdował się w środku wymiany ciosów z Toa. Przeczucie mówiło Atumowi, że walkę zwycięży ten drugi. Wtem poczuł czyjąś rękę na swym ramieniu. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Minimalnie odchylił głowę, by ujrzeć Nis. - Ty... nie strasz mnie tak więcej - odezwał się z wyrzutami w głosie - P-przepraszam - wyjąkała - nie wyglądasz za dobrze, wszystko w porządku? - Pomyślmy... zostałem złapany przez jedną z najgroźniejszych osób w mieście i prawie zostałem zabity. Ale oprócz tego chyba pobiłem jakiś rekord prędkości podczas ucieczki, więc nie jest tak źle . - odpowiedział poirytowany - Było blisko - dodał po chwili - ale wyszliśmy z tego cało. - To świetnie - przemówił Fedar, zachowując spokój. Albo sprawiając takie wrażenie - No... znakomicie - odezwał się Atum - Wybornie. - Wyśmienicie. - Mio- - Chłopcy - wtrąciła się Nis - Co? - zapytali niemal jednocześnie - Nie uważacie, że to nie czas na takie zachowanie? Może najpierw wrócimy do domu, a dopiero potem się rozluźnimy, co wy na to? - Zgadzam się z tym - bąknął Fedar - Dobrze, dobrze, tylko dajcie mi chwilę - wymamrotał Atum, po czym jeszcze raz wyjrzał zza ściany, by przyjrzeć się polu bitwy. - Hę? Mogę wiedzieć co ty robisz? - zdziwił się Fe-Matoranin - Jak to co? Ten Toa... on tam walczy. Za nas, w naszej obronie. Po tym jak go okradliśmy. - Szlachetnie. No i? - No i... a co jeśli on tam zginie? - Wiesz, tak zwykle kończą bohaterowie. Ta-Matoranin spojrzał przez chwilę na przyjaciela, po czym znowu skierował wzrok ku swojemu wybawcy. - Eh, będziesz się gapił, czy może już stąd pójdziemy? - Chwila, tylko... o nie - zamarł Atum - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Matoranin niespodziewanie szybko powstał z ziemi i pognał do miejsca, z którego przed chwilą uciekł. Jego przyjaciele wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, po czym ruszyli za nim. Bilg klęczał w kałuży błota, wciąż trzymając się za ranę, drugą ręką starał się przetrzeć krew ze zdrowego oka. Powoli zaczynał coś widzieć. Na podstawie słuchu ocenił, że Toa nadal toczy walkę z jego sługusem. Ewentualnie z nudów uderza o siebie dwoma kawałkami metalu, bywają i tacy dziwacy. W końcu mógł rozejrzeć się po okolicy. Po Matoranach nie było ani śladu, chociaż przez chwilę mógł przysiąc, że gdzieś w oddali dostrzegł czerwoną hau. Ale to mogły być tylko zwidy. Obrócił się w kierunku hałasu, Toa nadal walczył. I wygrywał. Zepchnął przeciwnika do defensywy, jego zwycięstwo było tylko kwestią czasu. Ale nie to było ważne. Toa był odwrócony do niego plecami. Więc myślał, że starego Bilga ma już z głowy? Niedoczekanie. Za pychę przyjdzie mu zapłacić najwyższą cenę. Skakdi sięgnął za pas po niewielki nożyk. Najchętniej godzinami napawałby się cierpieniami tamtego śmiecia, ale był za silny. Nie mógł ryzykować, musiał go błyskawicznie zabić. Wstał. Z trudem. Powoli poczłapał w kierunku domniemanej ofiary, starał się stąpać jak najciszej. Uśmiechnął się. Już niedługo... Nagle eksplozja bólu rozsadziła jego czaszkę. Nie hamując bólu i złości wrzasnął na całą okolicę. Czuł jakby ktoś zdzielił go kamieniem po głowie. Cóż, po prawdzie miał rację. Odwrócił się, dostrzegł nadlatujący szary obiekt. Chwilę potem obiekt uderzył go w szczękę i wybił kilka z nielicznych zębów, które mu pozostały. Trójka Matoran zachowując bezpieczny dystans obrzucała go kamieniami, puszkami i innymi obiektami, które akurat znalazły się pod ręką. W ich oczach dostrzegł upór i determinację. Atum był dumny i honorowy. Gdy zobaczył, że Bilg podnosi się z ziemi nie mógł tak po prostu uciec i zostawić swojego wybawcy, który bądź co bądź ryzykował swoje życie. I to za kogo? Za obcego? Nie, gorzej. Za kogoś, kto próbował go okraść. Gdyby teraz uciekł, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. Skakdi nie miał pojęcia co kierowało Matoranami, nie obchodziło go to. Zaryczał niczym dziki zwierz i rzucił się na nich z całych sił ściskając nóż. Przysiągł sobie, że gdy z nimi skończy w ich oczach zostanie tylko strach i rozpacz. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się. Usłyszał tylko świst. Chwilę później jego ciało padło martwe na ziemię. Głowa kilka bio dalej. Tercar w samą porę uporał się z poprzednim przeciwnikiem. Stał chwilę w bezruchu wpatrując się w trójkę Matoran, a oni wpatrywali się w niego. Zaczęło padać - Heh, i co ja mam z wami teraz zrobić? - zapytał *** Zajęli miejsca przy stole w siedzibie Matoran. Tercar po jednej stronie, a pozostali naprzeciwko. Toa nie był pewien jak powinien się zachować. W normalnej sytuacji, gdyby został okradziony i udałoby mu się złapać złodzieja, skończyłoby się na groźbie, może jeszcze na jakiejś innej formie zastraszenia. Ale ta sytuacja było inna. Jakby nie patrzeć zaryzykowali, by ocalić mu życie. Pomijając fakt, że stało się zagrożone za ich sprawą. Co prawda jego pobyt na Południowym Kontynencie był stosunkowo krótki, jednak przez ten czas zdołał nauczyć się jednej rzeczy. Tutejsza ludność to przestępcy i tchórze, nieczuli na cierpienie bliźnich, nie kiwnęliby dla nikogo palcem. Ci Matoranie co prawda byli złodziejami, ale innymi od reszty. Zaintrygowali go. Na początku poznał ich imiona. Potem dowiedział się, że stracili swoje domy, Fedar w wyniku ataku nieznanych napastników, a Nis i Atum podczas czegoś w rodzaju polowania na niewolników. Los chciał, że tylko im udało się zbiec, a po pewnych czasie ich drogi skrzyżowały się i wspólnymi siłami starali się przeżyć na kontynencie. Zaciekawiony Toa z ogromną uwagą słuchał dalszego wywodu na temat katorżniczych warunków życia na podzielonym kontynencie, polityki i innych ciekawych rzeczy. Odniósł wrażenie, że Matoranie, zwracając uwagę na te, a nie inne rzeczy chcą się w pewien sposób usprawiedliwić ze swoich występków. W sumie udało im się. Tercar nie dziwił im się, że tak postępują i nie miał im tego za złe. - Interesujące - przemówił, rozglądając się z uwagą po pomieszczeniu wypełnionym najróżniejszymi dobrami materialnymi. - Ale odnoszę wrażenie, że wam nie żyje się tak źle jak reszcie, całkiem tu przytulnie. Może nawet taki stan wam odpowiada, co? - wskazał palcem na czerwonego Matoranina siedzącego pośrodku swoich przyjaciół - Atum, król złodziei. Brzmi całkiem nieźle, co? - zaśmiał się. Ta-Matoranin utkwił swój wzrok w blacie stołu, bo czym z całej siły uderzył w niego pięścią i powstał. - Odpowiada!? - zaczął oburzony - Moja ojczyzna, mój dom, jest zrujnowana i podzielona! Nie mam pojęcia co się stało z większością moich przyjaciół, chociaż pewnie nie żyją. Codziennie patrzę na cierpienia innych, codziennie żyję w strachu! Tak, boję się, ale nie o siebie... - wskazał na towarzyszy. - ...tylko o nich! Boję się, że podczas akcji coś nawalę, boję się, że przeze mnie będą cierpieć i zginą, a ja znowu zostanę sam. Uwierz mi, taka sytuacja w ogóle mi nie odpowiada! Tercar skarcił się w myślach, to miał być tylko niewinny żarcik, a on wziął to tak bardzo do siebie. - Rozumiem - odezwał się. - W takim razie co by ci odpowiadało? Co cię zadowoli? - zapytał. - Chciałbym być Toa - odpowiedział bez chwili wahania - Chciałbym mieć siłę i moc, by dać mieszkańcom kontynentu odwagę i nadzieję. By zaprowadzić pokój, poruszyć tłumy, pokazać im, że zjednoczeni, wspólnymi siłami możemy zerwać łańcuchy, którymi spętano nasz dom. To mnie zadowoli, to moje marzenie. Toa zamarł na chwilę, w oczach rozmówcy i tym co mówił było coś znajomego. Przypomniał mu się ktoś z przeszłości. Ktoś, kto mówił podobnie. Ktoś, kogo już dawno nie było. - Interesujące - rzekł - a wy? - Ja - zaczęła Nis - Byłabym ukontentowana, gdyby marzenie Atuma się spełniło. Chciałabym mu pomóc w zaprowadzeniu pokoju. Fedar westchnął ciężko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy patrzę teraz na niego, chcąc poznać odpowiedź. - Nie lubię się rozwodzić, więc powiem, że mi też odpowiada cel moich poprzedników. Tercar uśmiechnął się niezauważalnie. Byli do niej tacy podobni... - No cóż, może to przeznaczenie? Może to ono nas na siebie skierowało? Może to za jego sprawką sięgnęliście po to? Szpieg wyciągnął worek, który swego czasu przysporzył mu tylu zmartwień, Matoranie popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. Toa rozsznurował go, by pokazać im jego zawartość. W środku kryło się sześć obiektów, przypominających kryształy, od których bił jasny, intensywny blask. - Domyślacie się co to, prawda? Połowa z nich jest wasza - roześmiał się. Rozdział IV Barczysty mężczyzna w szarym płaszczu z kapturem wolnym krokiem przechadzał się wzdłuż jednej z uliczek miasta Servion. Niepewnie rozglądał się po metropolii, szukając znajomych miejsc lub charakterystycznych budynków, które pomogłyby mu w zorientowaniu się co do swojego położenia. Od jego ostatniego pobytu w mieście minęło kilkadziesiąt dobrych lat, przez ten czas Servion znacznie się zmieniło i było mu ciężko się w nim odnaleźć. W tłumie przechodniów ktoś wrzasnął, mężczyzna mimowolnie odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku. Spostrzegł Steltiana klasy niższej, który przyparł rozhisteryzowaną Vortixx do ściany i z uśmiechem groził jej nożem, którym wymachiwał blisko jej twarzy. Wszyscy dookoła ignorowali to zdarzenie, takie wybryki były tu normą. Żaden mieszkaniec Servion nie zamierzał ruszyć Vortixx na ratunek. Zakapturzony osobnik prychnął z pogardą. - Przynajmniej miejscowi się tu nie zmienili - pomyślał Włożył lewą rękę pod kaptur, gdy ją wyciągnął w jego dłoni znalazły się fragmenty zakrwawionych bandaży. Przez chwilę spod kaptura dało się dostrzec błysk jego krwisto-czerwonych ślepi. Zobaczył to Matoranin przechodzący obok, który błyskawicznie odwrócił od niego wzrok i przyspieszył kroku. Chwilę potem w powietrzu rozległ się krzyk przerażenia i dało się wyczuć zapach spalenizny. Ciało Steltiania spowiły płomienie, przerażony przestępca rzucił się na ziemię do kałuży, jednak płomienie tylko się wzmogły, a cała woda wyparowała. Ci przechodnie, którzy nie uciekli ze strachu zebrali się wokół jego zwęglonego ciała przyglądając mu się z zaciekawieniem. Mężczyzna wkroczył w pobliski zaułek, zdjął kaptur i nawinął bandaż wokół głowy tak, by zasłaniał jego lewe oko. Na jego Zakaziańskiej twarzy malował się uśmiech. Co prawda kiedyś obiecał sobie, że to Kord będzie pierwszym, na którym po powrocie do miasta użyje mocy swojego wzroku, jednak nie mógł pozwolić, by kolejna zbrodnia uszła komuś płazem w tym przeklętym miejscu. Roześmiał się, czuł, że jego zemsta jest coraz bliżej. *** Fedar ciężko westchnął po raz kolejny rzucając okiem na swoje odbicie w sporym lustrze. Był znacznie wyższy niż niespełna kilkanaście godzin temu, zdecydowanie. Jednak nie tylko jego rozmiar uległ zmianie. Do niedawna zdezelowany pancerz wyglądał jak nowy - co w sumie nie odbiegało od prawdy - i wydawał się naprawdę solidny. Maska natomiast nieznacznie zmieniła swój kształt. Nie było wątpliwości, że stał się Toa. Przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka, które stało się dla niego nieco za małe. Z resztą nie tylko łóżko, przemierzając mniejsze korytarze kryjówki kilkukrotnie zdarzyło mu się zahaczyć głową o sufit. Pochwycił miecz spoczywający na poduszce - broń, którą otrzymał podczas swojej przemiany. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie ze wszystkich stron i odłożył na miejsce. Ponownie westchnął. Oręż był mierny, w każdym razie jego zdaniem. Jako były Duch Nynrah znał się na broni jak mało kto, w końcu sam spędził sporą część życia na jej tworzeniu. Mieczy również. A ten, który znalazł się w jego posiadaniu nie umywał się nawet do najgorszych tworów, jakie stworzył w swojej karierze. Miał cichą nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mu się znaleźć materiały i narzędzia, by sprawić sobie coś lepszego. Po chwili podniósł sporą torbę leżącą pod ścianą i zamyślił się. Tercar wręczył mu oraz jego przyjaciołom Kamienie Toa. Powiedział, że zainteresowała go ich postawa i postanowił ich wytrenować. W tym celu mieli wyruszyć w podróż, gdzieś poza terenami rządzonymi przez Korda. Polecił im, by przed wyruszeniem w drogę się spakowali. Tylko co miał ze sobą zabrać? Prowiant to była oczywistość, o którą zadbali już pozostali. Niepewnie rozejrzał się po pokoju - pomijając broń - co powinien zabrać? Nie posiadał nic wartościowego, jedynie kilka książek oraz jakieś niepasujące do siebie części i narzędzia skradzione podczas niechlubnego rozdziału jego życia. Rozdziału, który zakończył się wraz z jego przemianą w Toa. Taką miał nadzieję. Dla pewności chciał zrobić szybki przegląd swojego majątku, jednak uznał, że jest na to zbyt leniwy. Czy Toa mają czas, by czytać książki? Czy nie są zajęci walką w obronie uciśnionych, ratowaniem bezbronnych i tym podobnymi? Chyba nie będzie miał z nich żadnego pożytku. A części i narzędzia? A co mu szkodzi, może kiedyś coś z nich zbuduje. Szybko się spakował, umieścił miecz przy pasie i ruszył spotkać się z pozostałymi. Kilka następnych godzin zleciało na długiej rozmowie. Tercar bardzo długo wypytywał o sytuację panującą na Południowym Kontynencie i bardzo uważnie słuchał odpowiedzi. Gdy dostał to co chciał w końcu wyjaśnił dlaczego zdecydował się obdarować ich Kamieniami Toa. Powiedział, że kiedyś należał do drużyny Toa, która działała na Południowym Kontynencie. Podczas walki z grupą Skakdi ich dowódca został zabity, jednak konając stworzył i przekazał mu sześć Kamieni Toa. Drużyna jakiś czas funkcjonowała pod dowództwem Toa Ziemi, jednak bez dawnego lidera szybko się rozpadła. Swoją postawą i ideałami, które reprezentowali, Matoranie przypomnieli mu o zmarłym dowódcy i dawnych towarzyszach, więc uznał, że warto przekazać im kamienie. Następną kwestią, którą poruszył były jego zamiary co do swoich nowych uczniów. Zamierzał ich wytrenować, jednak uznał, że tereny pod władaniem Korda nie są do tego najlepszym miejscem. Dlatego postanowił ich zabrać do centrum kontynentu, do Ziemi Niczyjej, gdzie mieszkał jego stary przyjaciel - Grasder. Tam mieliby odpowiednie warunki do ćwiczeń. Podróż zajęłaby im niespełna tydzień. - Rozumiem. Ale powiedz mi, jak dostałeś się na Południowy Kontynent? Bo po tylu pytaniach o sytuację polityczną i inne bzdety rozumiem, że od kilku dobrych lat tu nie mieszkasz. A ja cały czas myślałem, że Kontynent jest odcięty od świata i nie ma opcji, by ktoś z zewnątrz tu przybył - Fedar w końcu wyrzucił to, co od początku rozmowy leżało mu na sercu. Nie lubił się niepotrzebnie odzywać, toteż liczył na to, że Nis lub Atum zadadzą to pytanie. Jednak chyba nie mieli takiego zamiaru, więc został zmuszony, by zabrać głos. - Kanohi Kualsi - uśmiechnął się Tercar - Maska Szybkiej Podróży. Po prostu teleportowałem się na Kontynent omijając wszystkie przeszkody. - W takim razie dlaczego nie teleportowałeś się bezpośrednio do Grasdera? - Bo muszę dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie się teleportuję. Zwykle to on wpadał do mnie z wizytą, dzięki temu wiem w jakim mieście on mieszka i gdzie ono leży, ale tylko tyle. Wolałem nie ryzykować, że trafię w środek ściany czy czegoś w tym stylu, więc wybrałem... - w tej chwili Tercar zawahał się na chwilę - jakby to powiedzieć... miejsce, które znałem i wiedziałem, że przez tyle lat nic się w nim nie zmieni. Taką jedną jaskinię, gdybyś był ciekaw. - W sumie, byłem. - No, jeszcze jakieś pytania? Zapanowała cisza, trójka Toa spojrzała po sobie. - Czyli nie. Świetnie! No to na dzisiaj jesteście wolni. Dobrze się wyśpijcie, jutro czeka was ciężki dzień. *** Skakdi w szarym płaszczu bacznie nasłuchiwał rozmów różnych szemranych indywiduów w jednej z dzielnic cieszących się złą sławą. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że pośród motłochu takiego jak tutaj, zawsze znajdzie się "cwaniak" dysponujący ciekawymi informacjami. Niestety, jak do tej pory nie znalazł nikogo takiego. Dowiedział się za to gdzie w mieście leją najlepsze piwo i poznał opinię grupki Vortixx na temat kształtów nowej barmanki w knajpie niejakiego Raworba. Przez iście poetyckie opisy jej wyglądu, którymi posługiwali się Vortixx, aż sam miał ochotę złożyć tam wizytę. W końcu pośród ogromu zbędnych wiadomości wychwycił coś, co go naprawdę zainteresowało. - Ej, słyszałeś co się ostatnio stało z Bilgiem? - zapytał niewysoki Toa Ziemi. Stojący naprzeciw niego Steltianin w białym pancerzu przecząco pokiwał głową - No? Znowu tłukł się ze strażą miejską? - Nie, wczoraj w mieście pojawił się jakiś zabijaka i posłał go do piachu. To był chyba jakiś ostry świr, bo ciała Bilga i jego obstawy były nieźle zmasakrowane. - Heh, i co się tak szczerzysz jak o tym gadasz? - A ty się nie cieszysz? Skalny Szczur dostał za swoje. - Dostał czy nie, to nieważne. Jak żył, to przynajmniej był spokój, potrafił zapanować nad chłopakami i jeszcze miał chody u Korda, więc mogliśmy pozwolić sobie na pewną...hmm, swobodę działania. - Aj tam, jak nie on, to ktoś inny się pojawi. - Tak, a kto niby? Skakdi zagwizdał z wrażenia. Co Bilg robił w takim miejscu jak to? Czyżby upadł tak nisko, by być jednym z pionków Korda? W jego głowie zrodziło się kilka pytań, na które miał zamiar poznać odpowiedź. - Ej, patrz - odezwał się Steltianin - jakiś obdartus idzie w naszą stronę "Obdartus" uśmiechnął się pod kapturem, w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat było to najmilsze słowo jakie padło pod jego adresem. - Witam was, panowie - przemówił - słyszę, że rozmawiacie na ciekawe tematy. Toa i Steltian niepewnie wymienili spojrzenia. - Czego chcesz? - zapytał Toa Ziemi. Wiedział, że wieść o śmierci Bilga już rozeszła się po mieście. Bał się, że ma do czynienia ze szpiegiem z konkurencyjnego gangu - I kim jesteś? Pierwszy raz cię widzę. - Cóż, to nieistotne kim jestem - Skakdi uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc jak Toa sięga za pas po miecz. Szybko zdjął kaptur i nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Toa zamarł. Dosłownie. Chociaż próbował, to nie mógł się ruszyć. Chwilę potem to samo stało się z jego towarzyszem. - Panowie, spokojnie - roześmiał się mężczyzna - Nie chcę walczyć. Mam do was kilka pytań, tylko od was zależy czy nasza rozmowa będzie miła... czy też nie. *** Nazajutrz o poranku byli już gotowi do drogi. Przejrzeli bagaże, by upewnić się, czy niczego nie zapomnieli. Wejście do kopalni zablokowali przy pomocy żywiołu Toa Ziemi, żeby nikt niepożądany nie dostał się do środka podczas ich nieobecności. Nie mieli żadnych wierzchowców, toteż całą drogę musieli pokonać pieszo. Południowy Kontynent za sprawą długoletniej wojny domowej był rozbity i podzielony, jednak dało się na nim znaleźć trzy w miarę zjednoczone rejony. Ziemie na zachodzie pod władaniem Korda, tereny na północnym wschodzie pod panowaniem Skakdi Tordara i południowy wschód, gdzie rządziła Vortixx Xienna. Swoją drogą jej polityka była zdecydowanie mniej agresywna od wcześniej wymienionej dwójki i zdawało się, że faktycznie przejmuje się dobrem swoich ludzi. Do pewnego stopnia. Ich wpływy rozciągały się też na kilka pomniejszych mieścin niedaleko swoich głównych stref i nieustannie się powiększały. Jednak poza tym, próżno było szukać jakiegoś większego skupiska ludności. No, może oprócz jeszcze jednego miejsca... Centrum Kontynentu - najbardziej wyniszczone miejsce, gdzie podczas wojny rozegrały się straszliwe bitwy, które napoiły glebę krwią niezliczonych ofiar. Ziemia Niczyja, której nie udało się zagarnąć nikomu z wielkiej trójki, mimo usilnych starań. Niesprzyjający klimat i wyniszczona flora nie odstraszały sporej grupki pomniejszych watażków, którzy zawarli pewne przymierze. Każdy z nich pojął we władanie wydzielony obszar, gdzie sam sobie był panem i ustanawiał prawo, bez żadnego zwierzchnika. Warunkiem sojuszu było życie w pokoju z sąsiadami i pomoc zbrojna w razie ataku z zewnątrz. Dzięki temu nie znaleźli się pod panowaniem Korda, Tordara, ani Xienny, a wielu uchodźców mogło znaleźć u nich azyl. To właśnie centrum stanowiło cel podróży naszych bohaterów. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc część należąca do niejakiego Grasdera, Toa Roślinności, byłego informatora i starego przyjaciela Tercara. Szpieg powiedział uczniom, że będą tam mieli dogodne warunki do treningu i gwarancję, że nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzał. No i znajdą się poza zasięgiem Korda. Chociaż tak naprawdę nic nie stało na drodze, by trenować gdzieś na jego ziemiach. Prawdziwym celem wizyty była wymiana informacji między Tercarem, a Grasderem, a trening był tylko pretekstem, by się tam udać pod w miarę dobrą przykrywką nauczyciela. Rozdział V Po dwóch dniach pieszej wędrówki przez odludne pustkowia i gęste puszcze, na trasie ich podróży w końcu znalazła się jakaś matorańska mieścina. Niewielka wioska, gdzie czas płynął powoli, a wieśniacy spędzali całe dnie pracując w pocie czoła na polu lub w zagrodach, przy Rahi. Pochłonięci swoimi obowiązkami nie zainteresowali się podróżnymi, do tego stopnia, że nawet na chwilę nie oderwali się od pracy i nie rzucili na nich okiem. - Heh, jestem pewien, że gdybym przeszedł się po ich chatkach i od każdego coś zabrał, to nikt by nic nie zauważył - szepnął Atum do Nis, obok której szedł w niewielkiej odległości za Tercarem i Fedarem - inna sprawa, że pewnie nie mają nic wartościowego. Toa Wody posłała mu spojrzenie, jakby chciała zrobić mu coś niemiłego. Widząc to, wzdrygnął się lekko. - Yyy, powiedziałem coś nie tak? - zapytał, ciągle ściszonym głosem. - Naprawdę nawet teraz, gdy jesteś Toa myślisz o kradzieży? A pamiętasz chociaż, co jeszcze całkiem niedawno mówiłeś Tercarowi? - Pamiętam. Mówiłem wtedy prawdę i nic się nie zmieniło, daję słowo. Ale wiesz... kradliśmy tyle lat, że stało się to rutyną. Dość ciężko jest tak teraz o tym nie myśleć, zwłaszcza kiedy trafia się okazja - odpowiedział - Oczywiście nie zamierzam z niej skorzystać - dodał, kiedy zauważył, że Nis chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Nagle zabrzmiał dźwięk dzwonu, który rozległ się po całej wsi. Matoranie momentalnie porzucili zajęcia, którymi byli tak bardzo pochłonięci i zerwali się do biegu, jakby gonił ich rozwścieczony Tahtorak. W kilka sekund grupka wieśniaków wyprzedziła zaskoczonych Toa, którzy ciągle nie zasłużyli sobie na ich zainteresowanie i zniknęła za pobliskim budynkiem. Największym we wsi, pełniącym funkcję ratusza. - Co to miało być? - zapytał Toa Ognia - Nie wiem, ale to mi się nie podoba. Lepie sprawdźmy, o co chodzi - odpowiedział Tercar. Tymczasem przed ratuszem wszyscy mieszkańcy wsi zebrali się w szeregu, stając na baczność. Tkwili naprzeciw ogromnego, drewnianego podestu, na którym znajdował się Toa Ognia w towarzystwie dwóch Vortixx, bijących w dzwon. U ich stóp klęczał zakuty w łańcuchy Turaga, obok którego liną do wielkiego pala nad stertą drewna przywiązano Matoranina. Toa przyglądali się temu niecodziennemu widowisku zza ściany budynku. Tercar w przeciwieństwie do skonsternowanych uczniów wiedział - a w każdym razie domyślał się - co zaraz nastąpi. Publiczna egzekucja. Toa Ognia spojrzał na zebraną przed nim grupkę Matoran. Przechadzał się chwilę po podeście, odgłosowi jego kroków towarzyszyły ciche śmiechy jego pomocników. W końcu przystanął przy przywiązanym do pala i przemówił donośnym głosem - Pewnie wszyscy zastanawiacie się, dlaczego was tutaj zebraliśmy! Powód jest prosty. Pan Kord dba o wasze bezpieczeństwo, daje wam ziemię, byście mogli ją uprawiać i zapewnia wam dach nad głową. Ale wy nie potraficie tego docenić! Nie przeczę, że ostatnio zrobiliście się wyjątkowo leniwi, mimo to wasze zbiory nadal go zadowalają. To nie tutaj kryje się problem. Otóż! Ten oto osobnik - wskazał na skrępowanego Matoranina - wczoraj, wieczorem uciął sobie krótką pogawędkę z waszym Turagą. Śmieli oczerniać miłościwie nam panującego Korda i posyłać pod jego adresem różne epitety. Myśleli, że nikt ich nie słyszy. Mylili się. Vortixx doczłapali do Turagi i podnieśli go, trzymając za ramiona. - Nie ulega wątpliwości, że należy im się za to kara - kontynuował Toa Ognia - Jednak, aby pokazać wam nasze miłosierdzie oczyścimy Turagę z zarzutów. Jedyne co musi zrobić, to samodzielnie wymierzyć karę. Vortixx roześmieli się. Ich trójka jako sługusy Korda dostali za zadanie nadzorowanie prac Matoran w paru małych wsiach. W kilka tygodni swoimi brutalnymi metodami wyćwiczyli wieśniaków tak, że pracowali jak maszyny. Nieustannie, od świtu do zmierzchu, z ogromną dokładnością. Ich robota po prawdzie została wykonana, ale od czasu do czasu musieli jakoś zabić czas, by się nie nudzić. W tym celu organizowali publiczne chłosty lub egzekucje. Byli tchórzami. A takim jak oni znęcanie się nad słabszymi sprawiają ogromną przyjemność i satysfakcję. Satysfakcja była tym większa, im więcej osób ich oglądało ze strachem, że kiedyś to oni mogą zostać skazani. Uśmiechnięci Vortixx zadziwiająco łagodnie postawili Turagę na podłożu i rozkuli jego łańcuchy. Toa Ognia zagwizdał, by przyciągnąć na siebie uwagę Matoran wpatrzonych w starszego wioski. Uniósł wysoko ponad głowę pochodnię, którą energicznie pomachał. Następnie pstryknął palcami, a pochodnia się zapaliła. Zbliżył się do Turagi i pochylił się nad nim. - Czcigodny - odezwał się z trudem powstrzymując śmiech - masz teraz dwa wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Możesz ponieść karę i umrzeć, bo w końcu to ty nie byłeś w stanie przypilnować tego karzełka. A co do niego... cóż, zajmiemy się nim, ale on przeżyje. Jakoś. Możesz też zmyć swój występek, jedyne co musisz zrobić to podłożyć ogień pod stos. Po tym jesteś wolny, nie masz obowiązku patrzeć na jego katusze, ale uprzedzam, że to niezła atrakcja. Turaga padł na na kolana i złapał się za głowę. Bił się z setką myśli, które nagle pojawiły się w jego umyśle. Całe życie chronił i wspierał Matoran ze swojej wioski, przez wiele lat wspólnej pracy zżył się z nimi i zaprzyjaźnił, a teraz, by ratować własną skórę miał poświęcić jednego z nich? Oczywiście mógł ponieść śmierć godną bohatera, oddać życie za tego matorana? Tylko jaką miał gwarancję, że go oszczędzą? Żadną, takim jak oni nie wolno ufać. Może dali mu ten wybór, bo liczyli na to, że postąpi szlachetnie, a potem i tak zabiją Matorana? - Czcigodny - Toa przemówił ponownie, tym razem w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę zniecierpliwienia - Wiem, że to ciężki wybór, ale pomyśl przez chwilę, co się stanie po twojej śmierci? Czy twój lud się nie załamie? Jak poradzą sobie bez twojego przewodnictwa? W końcu to ty pomagasz im na co dzień i z naszą drobną pomocą nadzorujesz ich pracę. Jesteś też dla nich wielkim autorytetem, myślisz, że będą w stanie się pozbierać po twojej śmierci? Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Zrozumiał... zrozumiał jaki był cel tej egzekucji. Tu wcale nie chodziło o życie czy śmierć. Tu chodziło o honor i godność. Po Wielkiej Wojnie wielu Toa odrzuciło wartości i ideały, które powinni reprezentować. Było mu smutno z tego powodu, ale nie miał im tego za złe. Po prostu zaadaptowali się do powojennych warunków. Rozumiał to. Niektórzy z nich na każdy kroku manifestowali swój bunt lub wyśmiewali zasady, którymi kiedyś się kierowali. Z tym Toa było podobnie, nie chciał zabrać jego życia, lecz honor. Jakim byłby Turagą, gdyby przez tchórzostwo zginął jeden z jego ludzi? Z drugiej strony gdyby złożył z siebie ofiarę, a Matoranin i tak poniósłby śmierć, tamten Toa miałby świetną okazję, by wyśmiać te "głupie" wartości oraz moralność. Pokazać, jakie są bezużyteczne. Roztrzęsiony podniósł się z podłoża. Łzy popłynęły mu po masce. Podjął decyzję... Autor --Sideways 23:24, sie 3, 2015 (UTC) Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Wymiar Spustoszenia Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza